Naruto : The God of Shinobi
by Yumimura Yoshimori
Summary: Kyuubi lenyap dan seluruh kekuatanya di berikan pada Naruto, Naruto kini bukan hanya manusia akan tetapi juga Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kendali penuh akan Cakra Kyuubi, lenyap menjadi serpihan dan muncul di sebuah Hutan. sebenarnya dimanakah dia munculnya? dan dunia seperti apa yang menunggunya? Check it ! NB : Jika mau lanjut tergantung dari pembaca sendiri Maksudnya Review
1. Chapter 1 : Lahirnya kekuatan Baru

DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY BY : Yumimura Yoshimori

TITLE :

Naruto : The Legend of Shinobi

WARNING :

TYPO BERSERAKAN (sebentar, saya sapu dulu), OOC, maaf jika ada kesamaan ide.

Dan warning-warning lainnya.

Summary :: Saat perang aliansi shinobi yang ke 5 mencapai puncaknya dan Madara berhasil mengekstrack Juubi ke dalam tubuhnya, Kyuubi memeberikan seluruh kekuatannya pada Naruto dan itu menyebabkan Naruto berevolusi ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Sebuah rahasia terbongkar dan perbedaan kekuatan yang tak sebanding. Bukan hanya itu, tubuh Naruto terkikis dan di kirim ke dunia lain.

'Naruto, jika begini terus bukan hanya kau. Tapi seluruh Aliansi juga akan hancur.. Aku akan keluarkan seluruh kekuatanku, lalu sisanya kau yang selesaikan' Naruto yang kini berada di alam bawah sadarnya memandang ke arah Kurama.  
'Apa maksudmu Kurama?'  
'Aku akan meleburkan seluruh cakra dan kekuatanku, lalu memberikannya padamu. Ini adalah permintanku.. bawalah kedamian dimanapun kau berada'  
'Tapi Kurama.. Kau tak perlu sampai seperti Hiks ... ini ... Aku tak mau kehilangan orang – orang yang ber ... Hiks.. harga Bagiku !'  
'Jangan menangis nak.. aku akan slalu bersamamu, tapi di tempat yg berbeda' Kurama pun terneyum dan mulai melebur menjadi Cakra. "Aku percaya padamu Naruto !" Dan dengan kata terakhirnya, kyuubi pun menghilang dan menyatu dengan wujud Naruto. Lalu dari belakang tubuh naruto muncul 9 ekor berwarna Orange yang melambai – lambai.

Di dalam Peperangan juga wujud Naruto Mulai berubah di susul dengan meluapnya cakra yang maha dahsyat membungkus tubuhnya membentuk sebuah kubah berwarna Kuning cerah, lalu dari dalam kubah itu terlihat siluet seorang pemuda dengan 9 ekor yang melambai di belakangnya.

'Ini adalah sebuah rahasia yang tak pernah di ketahui oleh dunia dan hanya di ketahui oleh kakek tua itu, aku tidak sepenuhnya berasal dari pecahan cakra Juubi. Tapi ada 80% kekuatanku yang di berikan langsung oleh Kami – sama dan itulah menyebabkanku berbeda dari semua Bijuu' Kubah itu hancur dan memperlihatkan sosok Naruto dengan pakaian Hitam dan muncul 9 berwarna Orange di balik punggungnya yg melambai – lambai. "Indah" itulah kesan dari perugahan Naruto saat ini.

'dan tak ku sangka.. setelah 1000 tahun aku akan mengeluarkannya, dasar bocah brengsek. Aku percayakan sisanya padamu Naruto'

Naruto Mulai membuka matanya dan nampaklah sepasang mata ruby yang indah dengan pupil berbentuk Vertikal. Madara yang telah menyerap Juubi hanya menyeringai.  
"**Madara Uchiha... Sekeras apapun kau akan melawanku, KAU TAK AKAN MENANG**" Suara serak dan menggema, seperti suara dua orang yang menjadi satu. Lalu ekor di belakangnya mulai membentuk sebuah Bola hitam raksasa hingga besarnya hampir menyamai sebuah Gunung di belakangnya.  
"Besar sekali, bagaimana mungkin dalam waktu sesingkat ini bisa..." beberapa Ninja aliansi mengomentari dengan kagum bijuudama yang dibuat oleh Naruto. Madara semakin melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Hanya dengan membuat Bijuudama dalam ukuran besar tidak menjamin kekuatannya. Itu tak lebih dari serangan – serangan sebelumnya" Tubuh madara mulai di selimuti cakra hitam dan membentuk 10 ekor cakra di belakang tubuhnya. Lalu dia mulai membentuk 5 bijuudama sekaligus dari ekornya.

"**Kau salah jika hanya menilai sesuatu dari bentuknya, Pisthion Alaimisto**" muncul sebuah Portal yang melingkari bijuudama milik Naruto dan lama – kelamaan Bijuudama miliknya mulai mengecil hingga seukurang rasengan biasa. Lalu di bawanya Bijuudama mini itu mendekat ke arah Madara.

"Tak peduli sekuat apapun kau, saat ini kau sudah kalah." Naruto terus mendekati dan madara telah menyelasaikan.  
"Cobalah sombong setelah kau bisa selamat dari ini bocah" Madara menembakkan seluruh bijuudama itu ke arah naruto, ukurannya jauh melebihi tubuh naruto.

"NARUTO ... CEPAT PERGI DARI SA... na... !" Teriakan dari para aliansi berhenti saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Naruto mementalkan seluruh Bijuudama yang datang padanya ke langit menggunakan ekornya. Bukan hanya aliansi, tapi juga Madara juga sempat kaget dengan apa yang terjadi.

"**Apa kau sudah selesai Madara? Kalau begitu, coba tahan seranganku ini.**" Naruto melesat ke arah Madara dengan kecepatan cahaya dan setelah sampai pada jarak yang cukup. Naruto menghantamkan Bijuudama mininya ke perut Madara, Tapi bukan hanya menghantamkan. Tapi tangannya menusuk perutnya.  
"**Dengan ini semua selesai Madara Uchiha**" Naruto dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh darinya, sedangkan madara tampak tak sadarkan diri. Setelh itu dari dalam perut madara muncul sebuah cincin yang mengelilingi madara dan dari pusat cincinnya keluar ledakkan berwarna hitam kelam di susul dengan wujud Madara yang mulai hilang.

"**Game Over.**" Boomm ! Cincin itu meledak dan lalu menyusut memberikan sebuah kawah kecil tempat madara sebelumnya berdiri. Seluruh Aliansi Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Naruto berjalan ke arah aliansi dan perlahan – lahan ekornya mulai menghilang begitu juga tubuhnya.

"**Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi - Sensei... aku sepertinya Cuma bisa sampai disini. Sisanya aku serahkan pada kalian. Dan Sasuke ... Jadilah Hokage yang kuat, Menjadi Hokage bukanlah jalan agar di akui. Tapi, Orang yang di akuilah yang menjadi hokage**"

"Kau Bicara Bijak di akhir hidupmu.. dobe" Perlahan – lahan mata Onix yang sedari tadi hanya menatap dingin kini mulai berkaca – kaca dan akhirnya menjatuhkan Buliran air mata kesediahan yang kesekian kalinya. Tidak hanya sasuke, melainkan Sakura, Kakashi – sensei, Hinata, Guru Guy, Bahkan dari seluruh Ninja Aliansi Mulai terdengar isakan tangis kesedihan. Disinilah akhirnya, Naruto Uzumaki akan di kenang sebagai seorang Ninja yang menyatukan dunia dalam perdamaian dan mendapat gelar "**God of Shinobi**"

10.000 Tahun kemudian.

**? Pov.  
**  
Aku ada dimana, kenapa tempat ini gelap sekali. Hanya ada aku disini, kemana semua orang. Cahaya putih apa itu? Cahayanya seakan menarik Badanku ke dalamnya hingga semua menjadi gelap - gulita.

End Naruto POV

Di sebuah Hutan yang lebat atau tepatnya di sebuah gunung, muncul sebuah Portal yang mengakibatkan angin besar di sekitarnya dan di susul dengan seseorang yang tergeletak di tanah, berpakaian Kaos Hitam dengan Celana Orange selututnya, badannya lusuh dan tangannya kotor akan darah segar. Tak jauh di sana banyak binatang yang melihatnya dan mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kalian temukan?" seseorang yang di perkirakan berumur 50 tahun dengan rambut Putih ubanannya bertanya pada segerombolan hewan liar. Perlahan di mendekati hewan yang sedang mengerumuni sesuatu.  
"Hmm... siapa anak ini ya?"

-====SKIP TIME ====-

Di sebuah Rumah kayu tua yang kokoh dan terlihat masih nyaman untuk di tinggali, serta beberapa pohon besar yang mengelilinya menambah kesan sejuk dan tentram. Di dalamnya hanya tinggal seorang kakek tua yang biasa di panggil Ibuki – san. Ibuki – san kini tengah meramu Obat – obatan yang di dapatnya dari hutan untuk merawat luka - luka yang di derita oleh "Pemuda Hutan" yang di temukannya. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam gubuknya dan duduk teapt di sebelah pemuda yang kita kenal sebagai Naruto Uzumaki. Perlahan Ibuki – san mengoleskan ramuannya ke tubuh Naruto hingga semua memar di tubuhnya membaik, tapi kegiatannya terhenti saat melihat sebuah Ikat kepala dengan lambang pusaran air dan segitiga yang di satukan di atas Plate besi. Ikat kepala ini berada di genggaman tangannya dan seakan melekat disana tanpa bisa di Lepas.  
'Seorang Shinobi? Dari Konoha? Pantas saja luka parah.' Batin Ibuki.

Naruto POV  
ku kerjapkan mataku perlahan, "Silau" itulah kata yang dapat aku gambarkan sekarang. Semua serba puitih dan mataku agak sakit karenanya, tapi perlahan – lahan aku mulai bisa membiasakan mataku dengan cahaya yang ada. Sebuah rumah yang terdiri dari kayu, di sebelahku terdapat sebuah meja kayu dan di sudut kananku terdapat pintu kayu yang tertutup.

Krieekkkk.. Bunyi pintu kayu yang di geser dengan perlahan.  
"Kau sudah bangun nak?" dari balik pintu terlihatlah seorang kakek ubanan, memakai sebuah kimono biru tua dan terkesan berwibawa. Aku pun bangun dari tidurku dan bersandar di dinding di belakangku.

"Aku ada dimana? Dan siapa Jii-san ini?" dia tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang sama seperti semua teman – temanku, senyuman tulus.

"Tenanglah, aku menemukanmu di tengah hutan. Namaku Ibuki Ichino dan ini rumahku"

Seminggu Setelahnya.  
Siluet seorang pemuda melompat – lompati dahan – dahan pohon dan sesaat setelahnya muncul puluhan shuriken yang mengarah kepadanya dan itu di lewatinya dengan mudah.  
Traaannnkkk ... bunyi beberapa senjata yang saling beradu, lalu beberapa pohon mulai tumbang di sekitarnya.

To Be Continued

_

hayo ... Gomen Minna – san, aku bukan author yg baik.. aku bisa update sebuah cerita dalam tenggang waktu yang lama. u_u

Next Chapter : Naruto ke Sekolah Shinobi? Moster apa yang di lawan mereka? Sebuah teknik tinggi !


	2. Chapter 2 : Kebenaran & Teman Baru

DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY BY : Yumimura Yoshimori

TITLE :

Naruto : The God of Shinobi

WARNING :

TYPO BERSERAKAN (sebentar, saya sapu dulu), OOC, maaf jika ada kesamaan ide.

Dan warning-warning lainnya.

Sumary

Kyuubi lenyap dan seluruh kekuatanya di berikan pada Naruto, Naruto kini bukan hanya manusia akan tetapi juga Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kendali penuh akan Cakra Kyuubi, lenyap menjadi serpihan dan muncul di sebuah Hutan. sebenarnya dimanakah dia munculnya? dan dunia seperti apa yang menunggunya? Check it ! NB : Jika mau lanjut tergantung dari pembaca sendiri Maksudnya Review

Chapter 2 :: Kebenaran & Teman Baru.  
.

.

.

.

.  
Naruto Melompat tidak terlalu tinggi dan tepat memegang sebuah dahan Pohon, lalu mengambil beberapa buah berry. Hap .. dia turun dan akan memakan berrynya, belum sempat ia memakannya. Naruot melemparkannya ke belakang dan tepat di tangkap oleh seekor tupai.

Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya ke rumah Ibuki Jii-san, hingga ia sampai di depan rumahnya.  
"Jii – san... Harimau, Singa, dan Beruangnya sudah aku beri makan ! apa ada yang bisa aku bantu lagi?" kakek Ibuki pun keluar dari Rumahnya dan menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau berisik sekali bocah, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Naruto hanya memasang wajah Innocement dan duduk bersila di tanah menunggu kelanjutan dari kakek – kakek di depannya.

"Begini, karna kau sudah sembuh. Meskipun ini bisa di sebut keajaiban karna kau bisa sembuh dalam waktu 4 hari, padahal perkiraanku kau akan sembuh dalam waktu 1 bulan. Tapi kesampingkan itu dulu, apa kau tak ingin kembali ke Pasukanmu?" Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya sebagai tanda 'Apa maksudmu?'

"Lalu kau ini dari mana? Setiap aku tanya asalmu kau selalu mengatakan Konoha. Itu Cuma Desa yang ada di dalam dongeng" Ibuki mulai tak sabaran dan mencoba mengendalikan emosinya setiap menanyai Naruto tentang pertanyaan ini.

"Tapi sungguh. Aku ini dari Konoha dan aku adalah orang yang akan menjadi Hokage" Naruto memasang senyuman lima jarinya dengan ibu jari mengacung ke atas.

"Hokage? Itu gelar untuk orang terkuat di Konoha ya? Jika kau ingin menjadi Hokage, kau pasti Kuat kan? Kalau begitu kita buat kesepakatan. Jika kau bisa menang dariku maka aku akan mempercayaimu" Ibuki mulai memasang kuda – kuda dan Naruto mulai berdiri dengan santainya.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha." Naruto mulai memasang Kuda – kuda.

"Baiklah, peraturannya simple. Tidak boleh menggunakan senjata, itu saja." Ibuki mulai maju ke arah dan mulai melancarkan pukulannya, tetapi Naruto berhasil menghindarinya dan seterusnya slalu begitu. Lalu naruto dengan cepat melompat dan mencoba memukul Ibuki dari atas tetapi masih bisa di hindari meskipun dampak serangannya tak mengenai Ibuki. Tanah yang terkena pukulan Naruto menciptakan sebuah kawah dengan dalam lebih dari 50 cm.

"Lumayan kau Naruto, cobalah hindari serangan berikutnya. **Spell Master : Karui dageki (Lightning Blow)** " di depan tubuh Naruto muncul sebuah segel berbentuk lingkaran dengan beberapa lambang sihir yang melingkarinya. Setelahnya tangan kanan Ibuki di balut cahaya putih.

"Segel apa ini?" Naruto lari ke kanan dan kiri. Tapi lambangnya selalu mengikutinya. Ibuki hanya menyeringai kecil.

"itu adalah segel yang menandai target, Segel itu akan terus mengikutimu dan saat aku menyerangmu melewati segel itu, maka baik kekuatan maupun kecepatan pukulanku akan naik berkali – kali lipat." Ibuki menerjang ke arah Naruto dan mengarahkan pukulannya melewati segelnya. Seakan kilatan Cahaya, pukulannya tak dapat di lihat dengan mata telanjang dan bukan hanya itu, pukulannya bukan satu melainkan menjadi puluhan bahkan ribuan dan semua itu mengenai tubuh Naruto tanpa sempat ada waktu menghindar.

"Bofftt" Tubuh naruto berubah menjadi bongkahan kayu dan itu sempat membuat Ibuki kaget beberapa saat. 'Kawarimi ya?' batin ibuki. Setelah itu dari balik pohon Naruto sedang mengawasi pergerakkan ibuki 'Kalau terlambat menghindar sedikit saja pasti aku akan mati' lalu Naruto menutup kedua matannya dan di buka kembali. Tampaklah sepasang mata dengan pola riak air berwarna merah darah.

"Kek ... aku akan serius, cobalah untuk menyamainya" Ibuki mulai menyeringai dengan sirat mata yang bertambah semangat. Detik berikutnya Naruto sudah berada di belakangnya dengan tangan yang sudah siap untuk memukul Ibuki.

"**Hikari Akuma (Light Devil)**" Tangan beserta tubuh naruto di balut aura berwarna Hitam. lalu Naruto memukulkan tangannya ke arah ibuki dan menghasilkan sebuah Aura berbentuk kepala tengkorak yang menghantam langsung tubuh Ibuki. Buaggg ! tubuh Ibuki terlempar dan menghantam pohon – pohon di depannya hingga beberapa pohon tumbang, terdengar pula suara tulang yang seakan hancur remuk.

"Arrgghhh ... " Ibuki muntah darah dan tak sadarkan diri. Naruto pun mendekatinya dan menggendongnya ke dalam rumuh, setelah itu Naruto membaringkannya di kasur. Lalu dia menyentuh dahi Ibuki dengan tangan kanannya. Detik berikutnya muncul cahaya dari tubuh Ibuki dan luka – luka di tubunya mulai hilang perlahan – lahan.

.

.

"Ughh ... apa yang terjadi?" Ibuki mulai membuka matanya dan memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Ah ... Tadi aku bertarung dan kalah. Mimpi yang indah." Ibuki memasang wajah polosnya sambil mengedarkan penglihatannya ke seluruh ruangan dan menemukan Naruto dengan perempatan di dahinya yang tengah berdiri bersandar di dinding.

"Apa yang kau katakan Kakek Tua? Aku sudah menang darimu, jadi akui saja kalau aku dari Konoha."  
"Memang kita tadi ngapain?"  
"Kita tadi bertarung dan kau telah kalah"  
"Hahahaha ... Baiklah, aku memang kalah dan kau memang dari Konoha." Tawa Ibuki menggelegar seakan mengejek Naruto dan memang itu yang di pikirkan Oleh naruto.

"Kakek... aku akan serius lagi lho." Perempatan di kepala Naruto bertambah.

"haha... ma'af – ma'af, Baiklah. Pertama akan aku Luruskan, Namamu Uzumaki Naruto dan kau ingin menjadi Hokage? Sepertinya tak perlu."

"maksudmu?" salah satu alis Naruto terangkat menandakan kebingungan dan hal ini bisa di tangkap oleh Ibuki – san.

"Akan aku jelaskan. Pertama, Jika memang kau Uzumaki Naruto yang asli maka kau telah menjadi Rokudaime Hokage. Dan di tempat yang akan kau tuju nanti kau akan menemukan semua rahasiamu. Tapi, kau tak boleh menggunakan Nama aslimu atau akan terjadi sebuah masalah besar nantinya. Tahun ini ada Hokage juga telah di pilih dan bernama Ichinose Shiba" Naruto memasang wajah campur aduk antara senang, bingung, dan gak ngerti.

"ahh ... Jii-san ini ngomong apa sih?"

"Baiklah .. sekarang jujur saja. Konoha yang aku bilang dongeng adalah sebuah kota Shinobi di bawah kekuasaan Hokage. Tapi, mereka tak menunjukkan diri mereka secara langsung dan hanya bermain di balik layar." Seakan mendapat anugrah dari tuhan, kalau ini beneran di anime pasti di kepala Naruto sudah bersinar lampu neon 5 Watt dengan terangnya. Setelah itu naruto mulai mengambil posisi duduk di sebuah bangku dan mendengarkan setiap ocehan dari Ibuki.

.

.  
Waktu berjalan dengan lambat , sama dengan Otak lambat Naruto yang menerima semua Ilham dari Ibuki-san selama lebih dari 6 jam. Bahkan hanya beberapa ocehan saja yang dapat di terimanya. Sesudah Ibuki-san menyelesaikan ceritanya, dia beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah pojok ruangan.  
"Tuk ... Tuk... Tuk.." Ibuki mengetuk dindingnya dan mulai menampakkan sebuah senyuman penuh arti, detik berikutnya dindingnya jebol di karenakan Pukulan milik Ibuki.  
"Naruto... bacalah ini, ini adalah sejarah Konoha. Jangan pernah memberikannya pada siapapun, bahkan jika itu wanita dengan Oppai yang besar"  
Bleetttakkk ! Sebuah lemparan keras dari Naruto mengakibatkan muka Ibuki yang tadinya udah mesum berubah jadi hancur.

"Apa maksudmu kakek Mesum !?" akhirnya pun Naruto mengambil Buku catatan milik Ibui-san dan membacanya, disana dia sangat terkejut dengan fakta yang ada yakni kalau dia telah menjadi Hokage dan Konoha menjadi Negara Shinobi terhebat. Bukan hanya itu, semakin dia membaca setiap lembaran yang ada dia semakin penasaran dan ingin pergi melihat tempatnya langsung. Ibuki-san pun dapat menangkap Sinyal dari tingkah Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Time Skip.  
"Oi ... Saiko, besok akan ada anak baru yang aku kirimkan ke Sana. Kau sambut dia ya? Aku akan disini untuk waktu yang lebih lama. oh iya.. Anak ini sedikit Nakal, kau boleh melakukan ini dan itu jika dia tak mau di atur. Tut.. tut.. tut..." Ibuki-san yang barusan menelfon hanya menampakkan seringaian karena tak sabar melihat expresi orang di seberang telepon tadi.

Malam harinya, Ibuki memberitahukan kalau Naruto akan di pindahkan ke kota atau akan turun Gunung. Coba tebak seperti apa tanggapan dari Naruto? Kalau di lihat dari tadi sepertinya dia akan senang, tapi kenapa ini malah sebaliknya? Badannya gemetar, wajahnya pucat, dan mengucapkan kata – kata tak pantas dengan lirih a.k.a mirip mantra.

"Naruto, kau kenapa? Bukannya senang kok malah ketakutan." Naruto tak menjawab, tapi jai telunjuknya mengarah ke Buku yang tergeletak di lantai. Ibuki mengikuti arahan Naruto dan dan membuka satu persatu hingga tiba di sebuah Halaman. Di bagian atasnya tampak pemandangan laut, kemudian turun ke bawah dan kau akan menemukan Neraka dunia. Tampak seorang Gadis tengah memakai Bikini, tapi kok bisa bikin si Naruto ketakutan? Jawabannya udah saja, kalau gadis biasa sih semua orang ini, gadis gemuk ada jenggot + kumis sambil senyum menggoda ke arah orang yang melihat fotonya.  
Glup ... Ibuki menelan ludahnya. Bagaimana ada Fota maho di dalam buku ini?

"Sudahlah Naruto... itu hanya di Foto"

.

.

.

.

Skip Time - Keesokan Harinya.  
Naruto sudah membawa semua barang – barangnya yang kebanyakan di kasi sama Kakek Ibuki. Sesuai dengan perkataan Ibuki–san, Naruto akan di suruh turun gunung atau pindah ke kota.

"Baik Jii-san, sepertinya sudah semuanya di kemas. Aku akan berangkat.." Naruto mengangkat ransel yang berada di tanah dan memakainya. Kemudian dia Menatatp Ibuki-san dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, lalu Naruto menunduk.

"Arigatogosaimzu atas segalanya. Aku berhutang banyak pada Ibuki jii-san !" Ibuki hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya seakan menyuruh naruto pergi.

"Merawatmu selama beberapa hari sangat merepotkan, cepat pergilah dan nanti di stasiun akan ada yg menjemputmu." Ibuki pun membalik badannya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, begitu juga Naruto. Dia berdiri kembali dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah yang telah di tempatinya selama beberapa hari ini.

Perjalan ke kota yang di tempuh Naruto memakan waktu 2 jam dan sebelum menaiki kereta naruto sempat bingung benda besar, panjang, dan hitam yang akan di naikinya ini. Di perjalanan juga narut mulai memahami keadaan di dunia barunya ini dengan melihat semua pemandangan yang ada.

Naruto Pov.  
Hufftt ... kalau aku memakai Teleport mungkin akan sampai dalam sekejap, tapi ini tak buruk juga. Paman bilang orang yang akan menjemputku nanti adalah salah satu murid serta Shinobi yang kuat, mungkin tampangnya sedikit garang. Tapi sepertinya menyenangkan, sekolah lagi ya? Aku sudah tak sabar !. aku hampir saja berteriak karna semangatnya, untung saja aku masih ingat situasi.

Naruto Pov End.

Jezzz ... Kereta jurusan Tokyo telah berhenti dengan sempurna dan dari dalam ketera muncul satu persatu orang-orang yang memiliki kepentingan di Tokyo ini. Seorang pemuda bermbut duren dengan pakaian berupa kaos hitam, celana panjang berwarna hitam, sebuah jaket yang di ikatkan di pingganya, serta sebuah ransel berukuran sedang di pundaknya, ya .. ini Naruto dalam mode Dark ( Hanya Istilah ).  
"Akhirnya sampai juga ... sekarang yang akan menjemputku siapa ya?" Naruto mulai memutar kepalanya ke kanan kiri mencari kira – kira orang seperti apa yg akan menjemputnya. Beberapa saat setelah itu, datang seorang gadis dengan pakaian seragam sailor bercorak hitam dan putih berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Ma'af.. apa kau Sagawa Maki?" Gadis ini bertanya samil menunjukkan sebuah Foto ke arah Naruto, kalau Naruto memperhatikan muka si gadis maka dia pasti akan bertanya kenapa Mukanya merah. Tapi penlihatannya tertuju di foto yang di pegang gadis ini, Naruto agak kaget melihat itu adalah fotonya yang tengah tidur dengan beberapa hewan mengelilinya, bahkan dia tak pernah ingat itu telah terjadi. 'Sial .. pasti Kakek Tua itu yang mengambilnya saat aku tertidur' batin Naruto.

"Ah ... ma'af , aku Uzu-" Naruto teringat akan kata – kata Ibuki san dimana dia tak boleh menyebutkan nama aslinya.

"Ah iya.. aku Sagawa Maki"

"Jadi kau yang menjemputku?" Tanya Naruto coba memastikan dan di jawab dengan anggukan dari Gadis itu.

"nona .. aku belum tahu namamu?" Gadis ini mulai salang tingkah, setelah menenangkan dirinya dia mulai menunduk.

"Gomen.. tak mengenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu, namaku Ichinose Aoi. " Aoi menegakkan badannya lagi, sedangkan Naruto seakan ingat akan Marga "Ichinose" , tapi siapa yang peduli.

"Baik .. mulai dari sekarang mohon bimbingannya ya Aoi-chan" Seru naruto dengan senyuman lima jari andalannya.

Blush.. tiba – tiba wajah Aoi berubah menjadi merah padam. Bukan hanya Aoi, tapi beberapa gadis yang meihat senyuman Naruto juga wajahnya ikut memerah.

**To Be Continued.**

Thank's untuk yang review... sekarang sudah lebih panjang, meskipun masih banyak kekurangan. Jadi, aku mohon masukannya ya ^^a  
Arigato Minna – san dan ma'af gak bisa bales Reviewnya, tapi chapter depan pasti ku balas :D

Dan Ma'af karena Spoiler ama Chapternya beda, Mosternya gak keluar xD


	3. Chapter 3 : Sagawa Maki

DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY BY : Yumimura Yoshimori

TITLE :

Naruto : The God of Shinobi

WARNING :

TYPO BERSERAKAN (sebentar, saya sapu dulu), OOC, dan maaf jika ada kesamaan ide.

Dan warning-warning lainnya.

Sumary

Kyuubi lenyap dan seluruh kekuatanya di berikan pada Naruto, Naruto kini bukan hanya manusia akan tetapi juga Kyuubi no Kitsune. Kendali penuh akan Cakra Kyuubi, lenyap menjadi serpihan dan muncul di sebuah Hutan. sebenarnya dimanakah dia munculnya? dan dunia seperti apa yang menunggunya? Check it ! NB : Jika mau lanjut tergantung dari pembaca sendiri Maksudnya Review.

Author Note : disini yang masuk ke dalam Rank-SSS belum ada di karenkan Rank ini sudah masuk ke dalam tingkat Sannin. Meski adapun itu sudah Veteran seperti Ibuki dan 2 orang temannya, kalau Rank-S hingga Rank-SS itu sudah masuk ke dalam tingkatan Joonin dan Anbu. Rank-B hingga Rank-A itu dah masuk Chuunin dan tentu saja Rank-C sampai Rank-D adalah Genin.

.

.

.

**Balasan Review Chapter 2 **

**Special Thank's For Gues** : makaih banget ya karna udah review Fanfict saya dari chapter 1, ma'af juga karna baru bisa Update.. alasannya karna jaringan, Inspirasi, dan masalah di Dunia ^^a

**Fajar : **iya ... sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari salah satu komik yg lagi hits xD ... tapi memang kebanyakan jurus milik murid akan akan menggunakan perpaduan Cakra dan Mana.

**Ra – insoo : **disini akan ada kawan-kawan Naruto, soalnya saya gak mungkin bikin puluhan OC di setiap chapter ^^a

**Hadinamikaze :** iya ... sebenernya saya emang kurang pintar dalam alur, so masih campur aduk... insya'allah kedepannya akan saya perbaiki.

**Zip : **ah ... umur Naruto masih sama yakni sekitar 16 tahunan, meskipun dia udah melewati rubuan tahun tapi tetap aja dalam "Dimensi" Naruto, ia masih berusia 16 tahun. Anggap aja Naruto masuk ke dimensi yang waktunya berhenti setelah perang Aliani Shinobi.

Makasih banget yang udah Review Fanfict sederhana Yumi ini. Saya memang kurang Inpirasi mangkanya Yumi lama Updatenya, chapter ini udah Yumi panjangin dan sekarang Yumi akan coba bikin sekitar 3000 kata / fanfictnya.

Sebuah Mobil Mini Van melaju dengan tenang, jalan yang di laluinya adalah sebuah hutan lebat yang hanya memiliki sebuah jalan yang hanya cukup untuk sekitar 2 mobil saja. Naruto yang di kenal sebagai maki terlelap di kursi belakang dengan tenangnya, Aoi yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum simpul 'Manis' batin Aoi. Sudah sekitar 2 jam mobil Van ini melaju dan sekitar 1 jam yang lalu Naruto terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Aoi merogoh Handponenya dari saku miliknya dan menekan beberapa tombol dan menekan tombol Call. "aku akan sampai dalam 30 menit, buka penghalang pertama hingga ke 5 dalam selang waktu 3 menit" tut... tanpa menunggu jawaban dari seberang telepon Aoi sudah mematikan Handphonenya. Aoi telah keluar dari hutan dan di depan sana terlihat sebuah kota yang terlihat megah dengan dinding pembatas dengan tinggi lebih dari 30 meter.

Setelah memakan waktu sekitar 2,5 jam perjalan yang melelahkan dan jam juga suah menunjukkan pukul 02.50 AM, akhirnya Aoi sampai di sebuah bangunan megah dengan papan bertuliskan "Konoha Gakuen". Luasnya lebih dari 50 hektare dengan sekitar 1/2nya di pakai sebagai latihan para murid.

PS : Konoha Gakuen adalah sebuah sekolah Khusus yang membedakan kelas menjadi 2 yakni Advanced Class dan Special Class. Advanced Class (AC) adalah sekumpulan murid-murid dari kaum biasa yang belajar pengetahuan reguler dan pengetahuan tentang ninja, AC disini juga di bedakan menjadi beberapa Rank yang membedakan murid satu dengan murid lainnya. Ranknya biasanya adalah dari Rank-D hingga Rank-A, mereka bisa naik Rank saat sudah menyelsaikan misi sekurang-kurangnya 50 misi yang tingkatnya sama dengan Rank yang di milikinya dan telah di nayatakan lulus dalam ujian. Sedangkan Spesial Class terbagi menjadi 3 Class saja yakni Rank-S, Rank-SS, dan Rank-SSS. Setiap dari Class ini memiliki derjat yang berbeda sehingga mayoritas 3 Class ini memiliki sifat sombong pada murid yang berada di bawahnya. Murid di Rank-S terdiri dari sekitar 120 Siswa, Rank-SS memiliki 20 Siswa, dan Rank-SSS sama sekali belum ada siswa yang sampai di tingkat ini. Mereka memiliki syarat yang sama untuk naik Rank dengan AC, kecuali ada beberapa Ninja setingkat Jonin ke atas yang merekomendasikan muridnya.

"Maki-san bangun.. kita sudah sampai." Seru Aoi sambil mengguncang-gucang tubuh Naruto dengan pelan, takut membuat Naruto marah saat bangun.

"Paman... Ramen jumbo dengan tambahan Narutonya(Bahan pelengkap Ramen) 3 mangkok lagi ya" Air liur menetes dari sudut bibir Naruto membuat Aoi tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Naauro ini. Tak lama Naruto terbangun karna mendengar tawa kecil dari Aoi.

"Aoi-chan ... sudah sampai ya?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada Innocement dan terkesan masih mengantuk. Aoi menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Naruto sambil mengangguk. "Sebaiknya kau cuci muka dulu, tadi Maki-san ngiler banyak banget" Naruto buru-buru mengusap mulutnya dan keluar dari Mobil di susul dengan Aoi di belakangnya.

"apa ada air disini? Aku mau cuci muka." Aoi yang sudah menduganya menunjuk ke samping lapangan dan menemukan ada kran air yang memang di sediakan untuk murid-murid yeng membutuhkan(?)

Naruto berjalan ke arah Kran sedangkan Aoi berjalan menuju sebuah Pohon besar kokoh di tepi lapangan yang lainnya. Dengan cepat Naruto mulai memutar kran hingga keluarlah air, tak membuang waktu Naruto langsung mengambil airnya dan meniramkannya ke muka beserta rambutnya mengakibatkan rambutnya yang sudah jambrik menjadi acak-acakan dengan bulir air yang menetes dari surai matahari di sadari Naruto, murid-murid wanita yang kelasnya berada tepat di belakang Naruto sudah merona merah. Naruto berlari ke arah Aoi setelah di rasa sudah segar dan melanjutkan bertanya.

.

di dalam ruangan yang terang dengan 4 sofa yang di atur sedemikian rupa supaya terlihat nyaman, di setiap sofa ini telah terdapat beberapa petinggi Konoha Gakuen yakni Hokage sendiri dan di sana terdapat Ibuki yang tengah duduk di samping seseorang yang memakai jubah putih dengan lambang Hi di punggungnya. Sementara di depannya terdapat 2 Anbu dengan lambang Iwa di topengnya.

"Jadi turnament kali ini di adakan di Konoha Gakuen, ini sebuah kebanggaan untuk kami.. karna dapat menjadi tuan rumah dari salah satu Turnament yang di nanti-nantikan." Seru sang Hokage

"iya .. ini adalah kesepakatan dari pertemuan 5 Daimyo besar. Jadi saya harap Konoha dapat melaksanakan tugas ini dengan baik." Seoarang Anbu bertopeng Harimau dengan lambang Iwa menjelaskan dan di beri anggukan dari rekannya yang bertopeng Singa.

"baik.. itu saja yang ingin kami sampaikan, jadwal pertandingannya silahkan tetukan sendiri." setelah mengatakn itu kedua anbu itu hilang dalam kepulan asap. Hokage lalu berdiri dan menghadap ke belekang, disusul dengan munculnya 2 Anbu dengan lambang Konoha di topengnya

"Seperti yang kalian dengar, aku ingin kalian mempersiapkan arena dan segalanya, aku dan Ibuki-san tolong umumkan ini pada seluruh murid Konoha Gakuen. Tapi ingat kita harus waspada, tahun lalu 'mereka' menyerang Suna saat Suna menjadi tuan rumah turnament, bisa saja mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama karna tahun lalu tak mendapatkan Treasure Scroll. Jadi aku sarankan ketatkan pertahan dalam maupun luar Konoha Gakuen." Seru Hokage dengan penuh wibawa, Ibuki dan 2 Anbu lainnya lalu pergi via Shunshin.

.

**Naruto Pov.**

Aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan gelap dan lembab, seakan tak asing akan semua ini aku berjalan ke depan hingga aku sampai di tempat yang kukenal. Sebuah padang rumput yang luas dan di ujung semua itu terdapat kumpulan Shinobi tengah membelakangiku 'ini perang aliansi shinobi ke-4' batinku dan di ujung semua itu aku melihat 8 bijuu yang berjalan pergi mennggalkan aliansi, tapi sebelum semua Bijuu pergi Gyuuki yang akan berubah ke bentuk Bee bergumam dengan lirih tapi dapat di dengar oleh semuanya "Naruto Uzumaki akan kembali."

Bug ! sebuah pukulan keras menghantam perutku dan membangunkanku dari mimpiku. Rasa perih di perutku cukup membuat rasa kantukku hilang.  
"Ittai !"

"Ohayou Naruto.. apa tidurmu nyenyak?" suara ini? Pasti dia. Aku membuka mataku dan dengan jengkelnya aku menatap kakek-kakek yang slalu menyiksaku di gunung.

"sedang apa kau disini Ibuki-jiji." Aku hanya memutar mataku melihat tatapannya yang seakan mengatakan 'Cuma lewat'.

**Naruto Pov End.**

"jangan begitu Naruto, aku kesini karna ada kepeluan denganmu dan ini sangat penting." Ucap Ibuki dengan nada serius dan itu membuat sebelah alis Naruto terangkat.

"ini sebenarnya informasi rahasia, bahkan kau pun belum masuk sekolah. Begini sebentar lagi ada turnament dan ada Informantku yang mengatakan kalau nantinya akan ada penyerangan dari luar" Ibuki menarik nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.  
"Aku ingin kau ikut dalam pasukanku untuk menjaga pertahanan Konoha Gakuen." Ibuki menyelesaikan ucapannya sedangkan Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"ada 1 pertanyaan yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu dan ini lebih penting."

"kau pagi-pagi kesini membangunkanku dengan paksa dan memintaku masuk ke dalam pasukan penjagaan Konoha?" tanya Naruto Sarkatis dan di jawab dengan anggukan Ibuki-san.

"Jawabanku tidak" Naruto lalu berbaring lagi dan masuk ke dalam selimut. Menyisakan Ibuki yang tengan bingung dengan ucapan Naruto.  
"seharusnya kau tahu jawabanku ibuki-jiji, Aku ini shinobi Konoha dan impianku adalah menjadi Hokage. Meskipun tak kau mintapun aku akan melindungi Konoha, tempat dimana teman-teman dan keluargaku pernah hidup." Mendengar Jawaban Naruto, Ibuki tersenyum simpul .

"Baiklah... kalau begitu aku pergi dulu dan sekitar 15 menit lagi jam pertama akan di mulai, jadi jangan terlambat. Kalau terlambat hukumannya adalah membersihkan seluruh koridor sekolah" Kemudian Ibuki pergi via Shunshin, detik berikutnya Naruto langsung Bangun dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi sambil berteriak Aku terlambat. Ibuki yang sedang melompati pohon pun hanya tertawa saat mendengar teriakan naruto yang terdengar dengan jelas dari tempatnya saat ini.

Naruto dengan cepat memakai semua seragamnya yang teridiri dari baju kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang, serta Hita Etai yang terpasang rapi di dahinya dan sebuah ransel kecil di punggungnya. Setelah itu semua Naruto melompat dari jendela Asramanya dengan kekuatan penuh untuk secepat mungkin sampai di sekolah barunya.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit Naruto sudah sampai di Konoha Gakuen dan ternyata disana terdapat banyak murid memkai baju yang tak berbeda jauh dari Naruto ,yang membedakannya adalah Blezer hitam yang mereka pakai dan terdapat berbagai lambang yang berbeda dari setiap murid yang kebanyakan adalah lambang Rank A sampai E yang dengan santainya masuk ke dalam Gedung sekolah. Baru berjalan beberapa langkah Naruto merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Dengan sedikit malas naruto menghadap kebelakang dan mendapati Aoi tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum termanisnya meskipun Naruto menganggapnya senyuman biasa. Aoi memakan seragam yang sama seperti saat menjemput Naruto, yang berbeda adalah kini Aoi memakai Blezer berwarna hitam dengan simbol Rank-SS di bahu kanan serta dadanya dan lambang konoha di punggungnya.

"Ohayou Maki-san... kenapa pagi-pagi udah masam gitu." Tanya Aoi.

"hah .. pagi ini lagi sial banget.. pagi-pagi di bangunin dengan 'sopan'nya oleh seorang kakek-kakek lalu lari sekuat tenaga kesekolah karna dikira telat." Jawab Naruto dengan malasnya

"Owh." Seakan tak mau membuat pagi si pirang makin masam Aoi hanya menjawab seadanya. Berjalan berdua begini sebenarnya membuat Aoi senang, karna sejak pertama melihat senyuman naruto kemarin Aoi selalu memikirkannya hingga kadang muncul rona merah di pipi chubinya.

"apa kau sakit Aoi-chan? Mukamu merah banget" Naruto dengan innocement melihat muka Aoi yang merah sementara Aoi gelagapan di perhatikan seperti itu oleh Naruto.

"Ah ... tidak kok. Cuma gara-gara pagi ini cuaca panas saja kok." Jawab Aoi seadanya. Kemudian mereka hanya berjalan dalam tenang. Naruto tengah memikirkan kembali maksud dari perkataan Ibuki, meskipun dia bilang mengerti tentang 'menjaga konoha' tapi apa maksudnya turnament dan serangan dari luar.. memangnya apa yang membuat konoha menjadi sasaran utama penyerangan ini? Banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepala Naruto. Sementara Aoi sedang mencoba menahan rona merah di wajahnya. Beberapa murid lelaki yang melihat Aoi dan Naruto berjalan mulai meluncurkan beberapa bisikan tak jelas seperti 'Siapa cowok itu? Kenapa dia jalan dengan Aoi-sama. Derajat mereka sangat berbeda' ada juga 'cowok durian tak tahu diri' dan sebagainya.

Naruto kemudian berhenti dan menghadap Aoi sambil memegang kedua bahu Aio. Aoi hanya mematung melihat tingkah Naruto yang seperti akan melakukan 'itu' dalam fikirannya dia terus berteriak belum siap sementara hatinya sudah sangat siap dan detik berikutnya Aoi mulai menutup matanya.

"Aoi-chan... ruang kepala sekolah dimana ya?" Aoi membuka matanya dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Setelahnya Aoi menunjuk sebuah lorong yang lumayan ramai.

"Lurus saja dari sini dan belok kanan saat sudah sampai di depan mading, setelah itu lurus aja hingga sampai di depan tangga, naik aja deh. Cari aja ruangan yang ada papan '**Principal Room**'." Setelah mengucapkan trimakasih Naruo langsung berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah meninggalkan Aoi yang mukanya bertambah merah karena malu.

Naruto berjalan di sepanjang koridor kadang juga ada beberapa siswi yang menyapanya dan di balas dengan senyuman lima jari hingga Naruto sampai di depan pintu dengan papan bertuliskan "Principal Room" di atasnya. Dengan pelan Naruto mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu hingga menyebabkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

Tok ! tok ! tok ! belum ada jawaban hingga Naruto mencoba mengetuk kembali pintu untuk yang ke 4 kalinya sebelum suara yang cukup Familiar terdengar dari belakangnya.

"Percuma Maki-san... tak ada orang di dalamnya." Ibuki kini tengah beridiri di belakang Naruto sambil memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"untuk apa kau disini Ibuki-jiji?" tanya Naruto.

"untuk apa? Aku ini kan Kepala Sekolah disini" jawab Ibuki sambil mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya dan di masukan kepada lubang kunci pintunya. Sementara Naruto sedikit Shock mendengarnya karna Kakek tua yang suka pegunungan ini adalah kepala sekolahnya.

"jangan bercanda. Kau kepala sekolah? Mana mungkin. Kau palingan OB yang di suruh buat bersihin Kantor kepala sekolah mangkanya kau mempunyai kuncinya" setelah mengatakan ini Naruto membusungkan dadanya seakan semua yang di katakannya adalah benar. 'nyut' muncul 3 perempatan di kepala Ibuki mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sementara beberapa murid yang tak sengaja mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya tertawa dengan pelan takut terdengar oleh empunya. Tak lama setelahnya muncul seorang wanita dengan pakaian dinas hitam ketat yang membuatnya terkesan 'Sexy' dengan rambut yang di ikat poni kuda menunjukkan leher jenjangnya yang putih datang menghampiri Naruto dan Ibuki.

"Ah.. Ibuki-sama.. kau sudah kembali ya? Ini laporan perkembangan murid-murid dari Advanced Class dan Specil Class, serta beberapa misi yang telah diselesai." Wanita itu menyerahkan sejumlah dokumen yang telah tersusun rapi. Naruto menelan ludahnya melihat penampilan 'wanita Sexy' ini dan di tambah dengan bibir mungil yang sensual membuat Wanita ini terkesan sempurna di mata lelaki termasuk Ibuki serta Naruto. 'Tunggu.. dia bilang Ibuki-sama? Jangan-jangan.' Naruto menatap Ibuki dengan Horror dan Ibuki memperlihatkan senyuman sadisnya seakan mengatakan 'Kau akan mati Naruto'

"trimakasih Aiko-chan .. kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu." Ibuki lalu membuka Pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan berwarna ungu dengan jendela kaca yang mengarah langsung ke halaman sekolah.  
"Masuklah Maki-san... kau ingin tahu dimana kelasmu kan?" mendengar ucapan Ibuki. Naruto lalu mengikuti Ibuki dari belakangnya. Setelahnya Ibuki duduk di kursinya sambil menatap Naruto lekat-lekat.

"Meskipun kita sudah kenal dalam waktu yang cukup lama. tapi saat di sini kau adalah murid dan aku adalah Sensei-mu sekaligus kepala Asrama laki-laki. Kalau kau ingin lulus kau harus mengikuti aturan disini" Ucap Ibuki dengan santainya. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya memutar mata bosan.

"Baik Ibuki-**sensei**" jawab Naruto dengan penekanan di kalimat '**sensei**'.

"Ah.. lagi, kau akan masuk kelas X-10 dan aku ada sesuatu untukmu" ucap Ibuki sambil menyerahkan sebuah jubah berwarna merah dengan tulisan kanji "Konoha" dan aksen jilatan api hitam di bagian bawahnya, serta terdapat lambang Rank-SSS di bagian dada dan bahu kanannya.

"untuk apa ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung.

"Itu Blezermu atau bisa ku sebutkan Jubah lamamu yang telah di modifikasi" jawab Ibuki dengan bangganya.

"apa kau bodoh Ibuki-sensei? Kalau aku memakai jubah seperti ini dan Rank-SSS itu malah terlalu menarik perhatian, bagaimana jika seandainya mereka semua tahu kalau aku Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Naruto dengan setiap penekanan di kata-katanya, Ibuku cengo.. dia membenturkan kepalanya di meja.

"lagian aku kurang suka dengan jubah ini. Meskipun ini mirip dengan jubah lamaku, tapi dengan menuliskan lambang Rank-SSS itu terkesan 'Berlebihan'." Lanjut Naruto.

"ya .. kalau kau tak suka juga tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa pakai ini." Lalu Ibuki menyerahkan sebuah Blezer berwarna hitam dengan lambang Konoha di punggung dan pin Rank-D di bahu serta dadanya.

"ok. Aku pakai ini." Jawab Naruto sambil menerima Blezer hitam dan langsung memakainya.

"Ah .. ya sudah aku ke kelas dulu, kelasnya dimana?" tanya Naruto. Ibuki yang sudah murung sejak di bilang bodoh hanya menyerahkan sebuah kertas kepada Naruto.

"Apa ini?"

"lihat dan ikuti saja" jawab Ibuki singkat.

Naruto lalu membuka kertas tadi dan membacanya dengan lirih "Setelah keluar dari Ruangan ini belok kanan, lurus saja sampai di tangga, kemudian naik dan jalan terus hingga menemukan Kelas dengan papan X-10" naruto mengangkat sebuah alisnya dan tak mau ambil pusing, dia dengan cepat berjalan mengikuti petunjuk yang tertera di dalam kertas.

**Class X-10.**

Ruangan yang berisi sekitar 20 oarang dengan seorang guru yang mengajar di depan kelas, tampak ricuh dan hanya di cuekin bebek oleh sang guru. Guru yang biasa di panggil Naoma, penampilannya layaknya guru biasa karna kebanyakan guru Reguler bukanlah Shinobi melainkan seorang Guru biasa.

"Apa kau tahu Aoi-chan? Katanya kelas kita kedatangan murid baru." Tanya seorang perempuan beramput Coklat poni style pada Aoi yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Sementara Aoi hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan Kawan Baiknya.

"Hei .. Aoi apa kau sakit? Daritadi senyam senyum sendiri. " tanya Gadis yang biasa di panggil Seiko sambil menepuk pundak sang empu.

"Ah ada apa Seiko-chan?" tanya Aoi setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

"tadi aku bila-" Belum sempat Seiko menyelesainkan kata-katanya saat sebuah sura pintu di ketuk menghentikan kalimatnya. Setelahnya Naoma-sensei berjalan keluar kelas dan beberapa detik berikutnya dia kembali masuk

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Baiklah ... silahkan masuk Sagawa-san" setelah mengucapkan kalimat pembuka dari sang Guru, Naruto masuk ke dalam dan berdiri di samping Guru yang akan mengajarinya selama 3 tahun kedepan (mungkin).

"Ohayou.. Perkenalkan namaku Sagawa Maki, 3 tahun kedepan mohon bantuannya." Ucap Naruo sambil memperlihatkan senyuman rubahnya, membuat hampir semua wanita di sana blushing'ria. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama saat mereka melihat Rank milik Naruto. 'Rank D?' batin semua siswa yang ada disana.

**To be Continued.**

Ma'af Cuma bisa sampe segini dulu dan ma'af karna telat update ^^a

Please Review Fanfict ini dan berikan masukan ya, karna Yumi selalu merasa kalau di Fanfict yang yumi buat maih jauh dari kata baik u_u

Thank's juga buat para reader yg sempet baca Fict ini ^^a


	4. Rank SSS

DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

STORY BY : Yumimura Yoshimori

TITLE :

Naruto : The Legend of Shinobi

WARNING :

TYPO BERSERAKAN (sebentar, saya sapu dulu), OOC, maaf jika ada kesamaan ide.

Dan warning-warning lainnya.

Summary :: Saat perang aliansi shinobi yang ke 5 mencapai puncaknya dan Madara berhasil mengekstrack Juubi ke dalam tubuhnya, Kyuubi memeberikan seluruh kekuatannya pada Naruto dan itu menyebabkan Naruto berevolusi ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Sebuah rahasia terbongkar dan perbedaan kekuatan yang tak sebanding. Bukan hanya itu, tubuh Naruto terkikis dan di kirim ke dunia lain.

"Saat Perang Shinobi ke-3 muncul beberapa Pahlawan yang banyak berkorban demi kemenangan Konoha. Diantaranya Kakashi si Sharingan Copy, Kirei Senko no Konoha, dan Trio Sannin. Dari sini ada pertanyaan?" tanya seorang Guru wanita dengan buku tebal di tangan kanannya dan kacamata Tanpa Frame di wajahnya.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari sang Guru karna Faktanya mereka hanya bermain dengan teman sebangkunya, kecuali untuk beberapa orang. Ada sekitar 5 siswi dan beberapa Siswa yang terlihat serius mendengar setiap penjelasan Sensei-nya, tapi bingung mau bertanya apa.

"Sensei.. saya mau bertanya." Seorang pemuda yang kita kenal dengan nama Sagawa Maki (Pake nama ini kalau sama orang yang gak tahu Idnya si Naruto).

"ah ya .. Sagawa-san, silahkan" ujar si Guru dengan senyum di wajahnya. Naruto mulai membaca catatan di bukunya dengan teliti dan mendapati sebuah kata yang kurang di mengertinya.

"Saat Perang Shinobi ke-3 muncul seorang pemuda yang menjadi Pemimpin dari Organisasi kuat yang bernama Akatsuki. Dia berhasil membuat Organisasi ini menjadi yang ternama. Yang saya ingin tanyakan, Apa pemuda ini benar pemimpinnya sensei? Dalam sumber yang lain, Pemimpin Aslinya adalah seorang peria bertopeng. " tanya Maki beserta penjelasan yang menurutnya masuk akal.

"Pertanyaan bagus, dalam perang ini memang ada pemuda yang menjadi pemimpin akatsuki. Tentang pemimpinnya itu adalah memang dia dan tentang pria bertopeng, saya tidak tahu kau mendapat sumber dari mana. Tapi tak ada catatan apapun tentangnya." Jelas sang Guru wanita yang di panggil Asuna ini panjang lebar. Naruto hanya menagangguk menanggapinya. 'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Ini adalah Rahasia Tingkat Nasional.' Batin Asuna-sensei 'sepertinya memang banyak yang di rahasiakan di dunia ini.' Batin Naruto.

Di Sekolah Konoha Gakuen Rank adalah sesuatu yang Absolute dimana Rank tinggilah yang berkuasa. Rank juga adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa di bantah dan yang membantah akan memiliki sebuah kenangan yang indah dengan orang yang memiliki Rank lebih tinggi. itulah Hukum di Konoha Gakuen.

Maki memandang ke arah papan tulis dengan serius, banyak hal yang ingin dia tahu tentang Dunia ini dan dunianya. Banyak Hal baru yang di ketahui termasuk beberapa Hal tabu di dunia ini, dia tak memperdulikan beberapa cibiran dari siswa yang di dadanya terpasang sebuah lambang Rank C hingga A.

Bukan hanya dari siswi saja, beberapa siswa juga melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh seakan ingin menerkamnya. Kalau boleh jujur Naruto lebih risih di pandangi penuh nafsu oleh siswi-siswi dari pada pandangan menusuk dari para Siswa laki-lakinya. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa di beri pandangan menusuk dari para penduduk desa.

Ting tong...

Bunyi Bel pertanda istirahat berbunyi menandakan para Sensei untuk segera pergi dari kelasnya atau menjadi perkedel akibat ulah para siswa-siswa supernya. Maki memasukkan beberapa buku yang sedari tadi berada di meja dengan tenang hingga ia melihat sekumpulan gadis yang datang ke arahnya.

Gulp... Maki menelan ludahnya melihat kumpulan gadis tersebut. Dengan cepat dia memasukkan semua bukunya dengan terburu-buru dan baru selangkah Maki meninggalkan bangkunya sebuah tangan halus memegang Bahunya dengan erat. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari pelipis Maki dan dengan gerakan Slow Motion Maki menengok ke belakang dan melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut merah di gerai sebahu, parasnya dapat di katakan di atas rata-rata dan sebuah lambang (di ganti jadi Pin ya, biar gampang xD) yang bertuliskan Rank S.

"ah .. aku ada urusan dengan Ibuki-sensei. Jadi aku harus perg-" belum sempat Maki menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah jari telunjuk membungkam mulutnya.

"Kau tak boleh pergi manis.. kau akan jadi peliharaanku." Ucap sang gadis tadi dengan pandangan penuh nafsu.

"Peliharaan? A-aku tak mau." Ucap Maki dengan rona merah di kedua pipi chubynya menambah kesan manis di mata sang gadis dan itu menambah keinginannya untuk memiliki pemuda di depannya.

'Ibuki-san ... dunia ini menakutkan, banyak sekali cobaannya.' batin Maki sambil membayangkan keadaan kehidupaannya di gunung.

Aoi yang melihatnya mulai geram seakan menahan amarah. Tapi tetap dia coba untuk menutupinya, seakan sudah terbiasa akan kelakuan gadis itu yang slalu menjadikan siapa saja lelaki yang mempunyai Rank di bawahnya menjdi bawahannya. Tapi beda urusannya kalau Maki yang mau di jadikan bawahannya. Aoi berjalan ke arah Maki dengan santai tapi Aura di belakangnya sudah menjadi sangat dingin.

"Permisi Elizabeth-chan... aku ada urusan dengan Maki-san." Ucap Aoi dengan KI yang berkumpul dibelakangnya menciptakan hawa dingin yang kuat di dalam kelas ini. Gadis yang di panggil Elizabeth ini hanya memutar mata bosan saat ada orang yang mengganggu acara ajak-mengajaknya.

Naruto cuma bisa diam, banyak hal yang ingin di tanyakannya. Terutama kenapa semua orang jadi kelihatan kedinginan? Memang ada angin yang masuk dari fentilasi atau Alat aneh di atas mereka yang mengeluarkan hawa dingin, tapi kan tak sedingin itu?. Aneh pikir Naruto.

"Sudahlah Aoi-san.. **kucing** ini adalah milikku, jadi jangan ikut campur. Rankmu hanya 1 tingkat di atasku dan itu tak berpengaruh." Ujar Eli dengan penekanan di kata **Kucing**, Naruto hanya memandang aneh ke arah 2 gadis yang kini yang kini tengah bertengkar karna dirinya?

Memanfa'atkan keadaan yang ada, Naruto berjalan keluar dari celah mereka berdua. Dia punya pertanyaan pada Ibuki-san, terutama tentang Grand Turnament. Naruto berjalan melewati koridor yang ada dengan tenang meskipun beberapa siswa maupun siswi memandang dirinya dengan tatapan meremehkan tak di ambil pusing. Dari sini dia menyadarai sesuatu, yakni banyak tempat yang di jadikan tempat latihan, itu terbukti dengan tersebarnya sekitar 50 tanah lapang yang di batasi dengan pagar kawat di belakang Konoha Gakuen dan di setiap tanah lapang ini di penuhi banyak murid yang sedang berlatih tanding kecuali 1 tanah lapang yang kosong tanpa ada orang sama sekali.

.

.

Naruot akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan Principal Room. Dengan "suka cita" Naruto memukul dinding yang berada di samping pintu dengan kekuatan yang tak seberapa, tapi tiba-tiba muncul sebuah retakan dari bekas pukulan Naruto yang perlahan mulai merembet ke arah pintu dan melepaskan engsel pintu. Ibuki-san hanya melongo dengan sebuah buku xxx di tangannya, Sementara Naruto hanya memasang tatapan datar seakan berkata 'kau kakek tua mesum'. Dengan cepat Ibuki memasukkan buku xxx yang ada di tangannya ke dalam laci.

"Ada apa ya Maki-san? Apa ada masalah." Ucap Ibuki tanpa dosa, padahal dia baru saja melakukan hal menyimpang dengan membaca buku XXX di saat kerja.

"begini Ibuki-san.. ada hal yang mau aku bicarakan berdua, boleh ?" seakan tahu dengan maksud Naruto, Ibuki kemudian menyuruh 2 Anbu yang bersembunyi di dalam ruangannya keluar dari sana.

"Ma'af Ibuki-san aku bilang hanya berdua." Naruto menambahkan kembali, Ibuki menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar permohonan dari murid di depannya.

"Maksudku 2 orang yang bersemunyi di atap dan di luar jendela juga tak boleh mendengar apa yang kita bicarakan." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk 1 sudut di luar jendela dan terlihat seseorang yang memakai topeng Anbu hitam berlambang 3 taring. Ibuki sempat membelalakkan matanya melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Naruto.

"Sial... DIA PENYUSUP. Naruto kau tangkap yang di luar, aku yang di atap. CEPAT !"

Naruto juga sempat kaget mendengar perintah dari Ibuki. Jadi dia tak menyadarinya? batin Naruto. Belum sempat Naruto ingin mengaujakan beberapa pertayaan Ibuki sudah memberikannya sebuah topeng rubah padanya.

"Pakai dan cepat tangkap Target !" Setelahnya Ibuki keluar dari ruangannya dengan cepat menuju sang penyusup yang tengah lari dari Ibuki.

"Ck... mendukusai." Naruto kemduian memakai topeng Fox yang di berikan padanya, Naruto kemudian melihat jubah yang tadi pagi ia tolak. Dengan cepat dia melepas Blezer Rank D miliknya dan memakai jubah merah Rank SSS yang di tolaknya tadi.

Naruto kemudian melopat keluar dari jendela mengejar Anbu Taring. Kejar-kejaran tak berhenti di situ saja, beberapa kali Anbu taring mengeluarkan jutsu yang asing bagi Naruto dan itu cukup membuat Naruto kewalahan. Tapi tetap saja masih bisa ia hindari dengan mudah hingga Naruto dan Anbu taring sampai di sebuah lapangan yang berada tepat di tengah banguanan yang bernama Konoha Gakuen.

"Cukup sampai sini saja. Kau akan mati disini." Anbu taring mulai melafalkan beberapa mantra di susul dengan kenaikan Killing Intens yang tinggi dari sang Anbu dan itu cukup membuat siswa yang ada disana menaruh perhatian pada lapangan yang kini disini oleh 2 orang aneh.

"Sang dewa kegelapan. Turunkanlah sang penjaga untuk memakan jiwa yang telah ternoda ini. Cerberus !" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut muncul sebuah Portal Raksasa tepat di sang Anbu dan memunculkan seekor anjing yang memiliki kepala 3.

"**Bagaimana? Siap untuk mati? The Guardian of Hell, Cerberus–Rank SS**" ucap Cerberus dengan lantang.

Beberapa murid shock dengan Summon milik sang anbu. Dan sekali lagi perhatian seliuruh siswa hanya tertuju di lapangan tempat pertarungan terjadi. Naruto yang kini tengah memakai Topeng Fox hanya memandang datar ke arah sang anjing yang tengah mengonggong keras.

**Di Atap.**

"Kalian akan mati.. Taring telah mengeluarkan Cerberus dan tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkannya sekarang. Bahkan muridmu tak akan bisa melukainya barang seujung kukunya." Ibuki hanya memandang bosan ke arah Anbu yang tengah terikat di bawahnya ini.

"Lain kali fikirkanlah keselamatanmu sebelum bicara. Lagipula kita tak akan tahu siapa yang menang disini." Ibuki kemudian duduk di ujung pagar melihat apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

**Kelas 10-X **

Aoi yang tadi bertengkar dengan Eli sekarang sedang berada di tempat duduknya. Begitu juga dengan Elizabeth, mereka sudah selesai berkelahi sejak hilangnya daging yang mereka rebutkan.

"Heli lihat.. sepertnya ada pertarungan di lapangan." Aoi yang sedang malas menengok ke lapangan dan dia jaga shock melihat Portal yang mengeluarkan seekor hewan suci yang di katakan adalah hewan peliharaan langsung dari dewa kegelapan. Bukan hanya itu di kabarkan juga kalau Cerberus adalah Guardian yang memakan jiwa-jiwa para pendosa. Setelah sadar dari shocknya Aoi langsung berlari menuju keluar kelas, belum sempat dia melewati pintu Elizabeth menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aku ikut." Aoi yang mengerti akan maksud dari Elizabeth hanya mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi bersama.

Tak lama akhirya Aoi dan Elizabeth sudah sampai di lapangan dan mereka melihat seorang Anbu yang memakai topeng Fox tengah duduk bersila di tanah. Ranknya tak terlihat dengan jelas karna jubah miliknya terlipat.

'Tunggu dulu. Bukannya Anbu hanya memakai rompi atau pakaian pelengkap saja. Bagaimana mungkin ada anbu yang masih memakai jubah dan Rank? Kecuali kalau dia masih seorang siswa' Batin Aoi.

"Ayo cepat Aoi.. sepertinya Cerberus akan mulai mengamuk !" Elizabeth kemudian berlari ke arah anjing berkepala 3 dan dengan tenang ia mulai merapal bebera mantra. Tak lama setelahnya di kedua tangan Elizabeth muncul 2 tonfa hitam dengan kilatan petir yang menghiasinya.

Tak mau membuat rekannya menunggu Aoi juga merapal mantra dan di susul dengan munculnya Portal di atasnya. Setelahnya portal memuntahkan sebuah Lance panjang dengan warna siver metalic dan di lapisi dengan butiran salju yang mengelilingi mata lancenya.

Elizabeth kemudian melompat ke arah depan cerberus dan melantangkan nama Skillnya "**Lightning Release : God Hammer**" di atas Eizabeth muncul reflika Palu besar yang terbuat dari element listrik yang di padatkan dan dalam sekali sentak Elizabeth mengayunkan tonfanya ke arah cerberus di ikuti dengan Palu yang mengayun ke arah Cerberus.

Duuuaarrr !

Terjadi ledakan di karenakan tabrakan antara palu listrik dengan Cerberus hingga menyebabkan kepulan asap yang menutupi sang cerberus. Elizabeth tersenyum melihat hasil serangannya, tapi tak lama setelahnya senyumannya di gantikan dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang.

"**Gadis manis.. apa hanya itu saja kekuatanmu.**" Disana Cerberus masih dalam keadaan sangat bugar dimana tak ada luka yang di terimanya. Aoi yang sekarang ini mencoba menyerang sang anjing.

Aoi melemparkan Lancenya ke atas dan melntunkan beberapa mantra hingga Lancenya di selimuti oleh es dan semakin lama memanjang membentuk seekor naga es bermata merah.

"**Ice Release : Dragon**" Naga es tersebut mulai menerjang ke arah Cerberus, cerberus yang tak mau kalah juga menghindari serangan dari sang naga hingga pada saatnya cerberuslah yang ambil giliran untuk menyerang.

"Elizabeth ... dia kuat. Aku akan masuk mode Guardian, kau bawa anbu itu pergi !" Dengan gerakan yang tak wajar bagi mahluk berukuran besar Cerberus lari dengan gesit ke arah sang naga es dan...

"Baik... jangan kalah." Kata Elizabeth yang kini tengah menuju ke arah sang anbu yang masih dudk bersila.

Greebb..

Semua kepala Cerberus menggigit badan sang naga dan dalam satu hentakkan sang naga es hancur berkeping-keping. Setelahnya pandangan Cerberus tertuju pada Aoi dan Elizabeth, seakan tahu akan tatapan dari sang Guardian tersebut.

Aoi kemudian menggigit jarinya hingga berdarah dan menjatuhkan darahnya ke tanah di bawahnya. Perlahan darah itu mulai membentuk sebuah pentragam dan muncul siluet seekor burung di belakangnya.

Sang burung masuk ke dalam tubuh Aoi dan muncul cahaya terang dari tubuhnya. Saat cahayanya hilang di gantikan dengan sosok seekor burung berwarna putih dan memiliki sayap panjang, beserta bulu yang panjang menjumpai di belakangnya.

"**The Guardian Holy , X Pheonix-Rank S**" Aoi yang kini telah berubah langsung menerjang ke arah Cerberus dan mulai menyerangnya dengan nafas dinginnya. Tapi itu belum memberikan effect apapun pada Cerberus.

Kepala tengah milik Cerberus mulai terbuka dan muncul cakra hitam di dalamnya dan...

"**Black Lighning : Thunder.**" Sebuah petir hitam mengarah ke arah Aoi dan tepat mengenainya. Setelah terkena serangan telak tersebut Aoi langsung kembali ke Human Formnya dan jatuh sambil memegangi bagian dadanya yang terkena serngan tadi. 'Kuat sekali' batin Aoi.

Sebuah tangan memegang bahu Aoi, Aoi merasa aneh saat tangan itu menyentuh bahunya. Seakan ada angin yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan memulihkan tenaganya kembali.

"Kembalilah ... Ibuki-san yang memberikan tugas ini padaku. Jadi biar aku saja yang urus." Aoi menengok ke belakangnya dan mendapati Anbu bertopeng Fox kini tengan memegang bahunya.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Daritadi kau hanya diam saja. Biar aku saja yang urus anjing itu." Aoi tak mau kalah. Bukannya tadi Elizabeth sudah di suruhnya untuk membawa anbu tak berguna ini pergi. Aoi melihat ke arah Elizabeth dan yang di dapatinya adalah Elizabeth hanya memandang ke arah sang Anbu dengan tatapan yang bercmpur aduk.

Aoi perhatikan kembali penampilan sang Anbu ini. Rambut pirang yang seakan tidak asing, sebuah topeng Anbu, dan jubah yang tak seharusnya dimiliki oleh seorang Anbu. Detik berikutnya Aoi Shock dengan Rank yang ada di jubah milik sang Anbu.

'Rank SSS?' belum sempat Aoi sadar dari keterkejutannya sepasang tangan kekar membawa dirinya ke dekapannya dan detik berikutnya...

DUARRR !

Sebuah ledakan terjadi di tempat Aoi dan Anbu fox tadi berada. Hap.. Naruto mendarat di sebelah Elizabeth dan langsung menurunkan Aoi dari dekapannya.

"Nona ... jaga Aoi-chan ya, aku ada urusan." Anbu Fox berlari ke arah Cerberus begitu juga sebaliknya dan tak mau membuang waktu. Naruto memukul kepala tengah Cerberus hingga menyebabkan ledakan energi.

Blarrrr !..

Cerberus dengan melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi keluar dari area Konoha Gakuen. Tidak sampai di situ saja, sebuah kilatan cahaya kuning mengarah ke arah sang anjing dan berhenti di belakang Cerberus. Dengan sigap Anbu tadi memukul Cerberus dengan kekuatan di luar perkiraan hingga terlempar kembali ke area Konoha Gakuen.

Cerberus mendarat tepat di lapangan tengah kembali. Semua belum berakhir ... sebuah kilatan cahaya kuning kembali datang dan muncul di urada dan disana sudah ada Anbu Fox yang tadi dengan tangan yang mengarah ke langit.

Sebuah bola energi yang berputar secara acak tercipta di tangan kanannya, pertama bentuknya hanya sebesar kepalan tangan. Lalu mulai membesar hingga seukuran 3x lipat manusia biasa.

"**Cho Odama Rasengan.**" Anbu Fox melesat ke arah Cerberus dan terciptalah ledakan untuk kesekian kalinya...

Blaaarrr !

Sebuah ledakan yang lumayan besar tercipta dan kepulan asap yang terdiri dari debu membuat pandangan murid Konoha Gakuen berada menjadi semakin fokus pada apa yang di tengah lapangan.

Saat debu hilang nampaklah sebuah kawah dengan diameter 9 meter dan kedalaman 5 meter di sana dengan sosok Anbu fox dan Anbu yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di punggungnya. Rank yang berada di dada kanannya sekarang sudah nampak jelas dan hal itu membuat beberapa siswa agak kaget ...

..Rank-SSS

**To Be Coninued.**

Halo mina ... ma'af baru update ya .. ^^a

Disini akan Yumi jelaskan apa itu Guardian dan sebagainya.

Guardian adalah sebuatan untuk roh suci yang berbeda alam dengan kaum manusia. Kekuatan mereka berfariasi dari yang element dasar sampai element yang jarang ada seperti lava, es, dll. Dan ada juga yang di sebut **Guardian Suci **yang terdiri dari 9 bijuu :D

Ah disini Yumi juga mau minta bantuannya. Karna disini ada sekitar 20 Guardian yang terdiri dari Holy Guardian dan Darknes Guardian. Maka Yumi minta bantuan kalian bikinkan bentukya ya T_T

Ma'af kalau aku yang buat sendiri pasti bakalan lama banget T-T Onegai...

Formatnya begini ya :D

Nama Guardian :

Bentuk Guardian :

Jutsunya :

Dan nama dari para pemilik Guardian :

Tolong bantu ya T_T


End file.
